Creek: The Bottom
by macandtater
Summary: Tweek's had a hard time. It's a rough life, Craig's been so mean. What damage can just one more cut do? What would happen if he just faded away. Would anyone notice? Would Craig notice? Creek fanfic, trigger warning applied. Rated for graphic imagery, rude language, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Tweek and Craig never talked to each other, not after the fight. For the most part they tried to ignore each other. Every once in a while Craig would shoulder Tweek in the hall, sending him to the ground. Tweek would just shiver in response.

Tweek was small, only 130 pounds or so, 5 foot 5. His hair wasn't as spikey as it had been in elementary school but his blonde hairs still stuck out all over the place. His shirt was never buttoned right and almost everything he owned was stained with coffee but that was okay with him. He always had a thermos in his left hand. Everyone was convinced he only put it down to sleep and pee. Tweek still shook and shivered, his Gah!'s, Ngh's, and Ack!'s intruding into everything he said. He was peaceful, not even mean to Craig, who knocked him down like a bowling pin.

Craig Tucker was mean. He was an asshole, but damn he was gorgeous. If you never talked to him then you could easily fall in love with him. He kept his jet black hair under his hat. Somewhere between fifth grade and eleventh grade he lost a lot of the nasaliness in his voice, but he never lost his love for the middle finger. Clyde was always by his side. Craig's smaller counterpart tortured Tweek much more. Craig wouldn't hit Tweek first, but if Clyde did than Craig was all in.

"Nghhh" Tweek shivered as he struggled to put in his locker combination.

"Hey Tweekers." Clyde said, sneering at the back of the blonde's head.

Tweek didn't bother to turn around but his shivering intensified.

Clyde body slammed Tweek, his bag falling to the ground. Candy wrappers and pencils scattered across the mostly empty hall. Tweek, Clyde, and Craig's bus was always the first to arrive at school, which gave Clyde and Craig and extra five minutes of torture time.

Craig kicked pencils away before walking away, Clyde close behind.

"Gah!" Tweek yelped, shaking and struggling to pick up the wreckage as people filled the hall, kicking his pencils further away. He collected his things and stood up, taking a long swig of coffee. He glanced over his shoulder, making brief eye contact with Craig, which was shoving books into his locker.

"Fucking Gaylord." Clyde remarked.

Craig snickered, flipping his favorite finger back towards the blonde.

Craig had five of his six classes with Tweek, and study hall with him too. Fortunately, his first period was not one of them.

Craig slid into his seat as the bell rang, Kenny looking at him sideways as a substitute teacher began to drone on about a movie they'd be watching today.

Craig could feel Kenny's eyes on him. Finally, he snapped, whisper yelling at Kenny "What!"

"I talked to Tweek."

Craig rolled his eyes. Tweek was the last thing he wanted to hear about. "You might be the only one who ever will."

"It's not funny Craig. He's lonely. His only friend is coffee."

Craig smirked. "Good."

"Why are you so mean to him."

"He put me in the hospital."

"Craig, that was eight years ago."

"And?"

"Craig, let's put it this way, if Tweek was found hanging in his closets the first person they'd blame would be you."  
"Are you telling me Tweek is going to kill himself?"

"You never know man."

"Then until he does, I got nothin' to worry about."

Kenny turned to face the front board, clearly displeased with Craig's response.

When the bell rang Craig bolted from the classroom. He wanted to catch up with Clyde and Token before second period. They all had chemistry. With Tweek.

Craig bumped into Clyde, his long legs aching from hurling himself up the stairs. Clyde and Token giggled.

"You look fucking stupid. Be glad I didn't have gym with you last semester." Clyde said, jabbing Craig in the side. He winced.

"You read for chem?" Token asked.

"Not today." Craig groaned.

The three walked into their mostly empty classroom. The only people in the room were Stan, Tweek, and Kenny. Craig swore Kenny could teleport, he never saw him in the halls but he magically always got to class before him.

Craig flopped into his seat, next to Kenny and across from Tweek. Clyde sat down too, next to Tweek and across from Kenny. Token sat on the opposite side of the room.

"H-hi Craig." Tweek whimpered as he caught Craig's eyes.

Craig flipped Tweek his favorite finger, earning himself a "Gah!" in response.

Clyde knocked Tweek out of his chair halfway through class. Craig snickered as the whining blonde pulled himself off the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Long Day

Tweek's POV:

I sat uncomfortably in my chemistry chair. The table was so cold. I shivered more than usual.

I was always the first one to chemistry. My first period was history, which was right down the hall. I shuffled papers as the room began to fill. Craig sat across from me. It was so hard not to just… look at him. He was so… beautiful.

I shook my head. _No Tweek!_ "H-hi Craig." I uttered, before I even knew what was happening. He just flipped me off. "Gah!" I screeched, making Kenny jump.

I returned to my paper, awkwardly dragging my pencil across it, writing answers as I muttered to myself "Ngh."

"God you're fucking annoying." Clyde whispered to my left.

I saw Craig sneer.

"Hng." I shivered. I could feel Clyde's eyes on me.

"Why do you make those God damn noises? What? Are you having a seizure? Or are you just stupid. Maybe you're brain dead 'cause of how much coffee you drink." Clyde hissed at me. Tears began to well in my eyes.

"What? Are you gonna cry? Are you a baby?" He said aggressively. I began to stand up in protest but before I could move Clyde pushed my chair out from under me. I fell on the floor.

I sat up, rubbing my head. Everyone was laughing, even the teacher. Craig and Clyde were hysterical. I pulled myself up. Then my eyes caught Kenny. He wasn't laughing. He looked…sad. Sorry even.

Why would Kenny be sad? Oh god, maybe I was dreaming. No one felt sorry for me, that's not how people work! But still. He looked…sad. Someone couldn't be sad over me, that was just "Too much PRESSURE!" I screeched.

I picked up my chair and balled into it, hanging my head as tears dropped off my cheeks.

It felt like decades before the bell finally rang. People laughed as I stumbled through the halls. I only had next period with Craig, no Clyde in sight. As little as Craig actually hit me, his words were sharp as daggers. They maybe hurt more than any punch Clyde could throw. And Craig's gaze was cold. His eyes were just… so freakin' blue!

I shivered, well shivered a little extra at the thought of his gaze. It sent chills running down my spine. I walked into Algebra with my head low, my cheeks wet, and my eyes red from crying. Why was everyone so mean to me? Why was Craig so mean to me?

Yes, he and I put each other in the hospital. He was so nice then. He told me secrets when we were alone, like how he didn't think anyone wanted to know him, how he never really liked being mean but his dad was mean to him so he had to be mean back. Then when we got out he turned all that meanness towards me. He hurt me. I used to be able to take it. Until Clyde joined in. They wore me down. I was so paranoid they'd be around every corner, Clyde ready to punch my lights out, Craig just watching.

God I was so stupid. I slid into my seat. I was so thankful Craig sat across the room. It's like I was on my own island.

Kenny plopped into the seat in front of me. "Gah!"

"Sorry about Clyde." He murmured.

I whimpered, twitching. "Why are you-Gah!- sorry?" I said, quite a bit louder than I meant to.

"You don't deserve it."

"Yes I-ngh-do Kenny."

"Why? Why you and not me? Why do you take it? Why don't you just…I dunno, hit them back!? You don't have to take that shit Tweek."

"Yes…I do." I sniveled. "They need me. I keep- ack!- them happy. Craig, he doesn't want me to fight. I just –gah!- know it."

"You don't know anything." He sighed, turning to face me completely. "Tweek. I just. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Gah! It's too-ack- late for that."

"Come on Tweek. Just, try to stand up to them."

"No… No! It's-That's- It's too much PRESSURE!" I screeched as the bell rang. Mr. Garrison shot me a dirty look as I lowered my head like a dog.

The period went smoothly, well as smoothly as it could. Kenny left me alone. It was just me and math. I only screamed a few times, once about the FBI stealing my brain and giving it to North Korea so I couldn't do my homework. _Oh God._ I shivered.

I always sat alone at lunch. I chewed my nails, ignoring the sandwich that sat in front of me. I couldn't eat, my stomach was churning. I hadn't had any coffee in an hour and I was shaking worse than normal. I hoped I didn't have a sub in home ec, usually I could get away with brewing coffee in there.

I kept eating my fingernails, zoning out. I didn't notice that Kenny and Butters had sat down.

"Hey Tweekers." Kenny said, glancing at Butters.

"Ah!" I squealed as the lunch room fell silent.

"Gosh Tweek." Butters said.

"w-why are you here? Ack! People will make fun of you for –ack- sitting with me. And then you'll become outcasts and have to live as hermits outside of South Park! And oh god, oh god, that's just too much PRESSURE!"

"Relax Tweek. We aren't going to become hermits." Kenny said, reaching cross the table and swiping my hand away from my mouth. He held my hand against the table. He was warm. His eyes glanced down his arm and up mine. I pulled but he wouldn't let me go.

"Listen, Tweek, you're not alone. If you ever need anyone to talk to, please come to us."

I shivered.

"you! We care about you Tweek. No one wants to see you get hurt." Butters chimed in.

I pulled my hand away from Kenny. "I-I have to – gah!- go." I stammered, grabbing my books and darting out of the lunchroom.

When I got home I dumped my stuff on the floor by the door, running to the kitchen and dumping coffee into my thermos. I tugged at my sleeves. What if Kenny knew? What if he saw the scars? What if he told someone and then they broke into my house and strapped me to a table and too me to a lab to experiment on me? Oh god, oh god it's…

"Too MuCH PRESSURE!"

Thank God I was home alone.

I downed two cups of coffee and took the third to my room. A chill ran down my spine as I passed the bathroom. Please. Not today.

I flipped onto my bed. I had work in an hour. Usually I spent this hour with a razor but I hadn't in nearly a week and I'd gotten really into the X-Files. But today… today I just felt like taking a nap.

I laid in bed, wrapping blankets around me. Miraculously I fell asleep. Before I knew it, I was late for work.


	3. Chapter 3: Clyde Dovovan is an Asswad

Craig's POV:

I walked home. It was actually nice out, the sun wasn't hiding behind clouds. That didn't make it warm though. I didn't want to go home. I debated going over to Clyde's but I had a ton of homework to do, not that I was actually going to do any of it. I opened the front door softly but there was no way in hell I was avoiding Ruby, especially since I didn't ride the bus.

"Why didn't you ride the bus?" She asked. "Mom called. She wanted to talk to you."

"What did she want?" I said, kicking off a shoe.

"Why don't you call her and fucking ask her yourself."

I rolled my eyes, flipping her off. I ducked for the stairs, avoiding the shoe she threw at me. I slammed my bedroom door, turning the lock and falling onto my bed. I was surprised that Dad wasn't home. Usually he was more than happy to grace me with his presence. I wasn't going to complain.

I also wasn't going to do my homework. That's why I had free period at the end of the day. Even though I didn't get anything done in there but its _fine._ Even if I did actually do it, what did my grade matter? Either way it didn't matter, Clyde would probably be done actually doing his homework within the hour and text me asking if I wanted to go out for food or something. Until then I hand nothing to do.

I blissfully bell asleep until Clyde texted. My bed was a sanctuary. It was the only safe place in the house.

CD: Hey

Me: Hey

CD: Food?

Me: Where?

CD: Tell u when u get here.

Me: See ya soon

I stood, up rubbing my eyes. My hair was matted to my face. I swiped it away, pulling my hat on to cover all of it. I didn't like my hair very much, it was long and dark. It was easier just to cover it. I sprinted out of my room, tumbling down the stairs and grabbing my shoes on my way out the door. I walked for a couple blocks before I stopped to actually put them on.

I didn't realize I was in front of Tweek's house until he walked out of the door. He was shivering, typical, holding coffee, fucking typical. His apron looked stiff. He wasn't wearing a jacket. He looked…cold. I felt…sorry for him.

When he spotted me he froze. I didn't realize that I had locked my eyes onto him. I knew my eyes were intimidating. They were very blue.

I looked away. "What are you looking at?" I yelled at him. He squeaked. It was kind of... cute.

I looked back at him before heading off towards Clyde's house.

Did I just say Tweek looked cute? Out of all the fucking words there were I said he looked cute? Tweek Tweak is not cute, he is a freak, a weirdo, a spaz. He's an asshole. He's a life ruiner.

I didn't even knock on Clyde's door. I muttered a weak hello to his mom before heading upstairs and into his room. I winced.

"Dude, put a shirt on." I said as I collapsed onto his bed.

"I'm trying to asshole." He responded, digging through his drawer. He threw a grey shirt over his head. Then he dove into his jacket.

He didn't stay at his house for very long, just long enough to establish that I was at his house and that we were going to leave.

"Where are we going?" I said as I shut his front door.

"Coffee." He said bluntly.

"Really dude? You don't even like coffee, hell, neither of us does."

"Kenny asked if we want to get coffee. No one can say no to Kenny. It's Kenny. He's basically homeless. I don't come up with ideas like going to get coffee, I'm not a fucking girl. Speaking of girls…" He said, his eyes following a girl as she ran by "Bebe is looking good."

I smacked him "Dude!"

He smirked "What? Can I not admire the local art work?"

I chucked as we walked into a coffee shop. I'd never been in here before. Kenny looked towards us from a table in the back. Clyde and I sat down across form him.

"We have ten minutes." He said.

"Until?" Clyde asked.

"Tweek gets here? He's late every other day because he stops to get a newspaper for his grandma. He works short shifts so he can go visit her after work."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "And why do we care about that fag?"

"I'm here to ask you a favor. Stop being so harsh on him. I didn't know, not until today, but he's been hurting himself."

"He's always hurt himself." I mumbled.

"Yeah, he pulls on his hair and shit." Clyde said.

"No dumbasses. " Kenny groaned "Like razor to wrist. His arms are covered in scars, new and old. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been cutting since elementary school."

"Why?' I asked.

"Oh, I dunno, his parents love him, he has a nice family, a good home, a job, oh. Shit. Wait. All his friends abandoned him. Shit, wow. That may be why." Kenny said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, and then he's also bullied. Put yourself in his god damn shoes."

Kenny stood, pushing the table towards Clyde and I with as much force as he could, knocking everything to the floor, including us.

We stood up as Kenny stormed out. Clyde picked up the table, muttering something about Kenny being worthless.

I shrugged it off. That was when I heard a soft squeak behind me. Tweek was stoof behind the counter completely frozen. Before Clyde could notice him, Tweek darted into the back room. I nudged Clyde.

"We should go."


	4. Chapter 4: Okay Tweek?

**A/N: Trigger Warning! Graphic details, do not read if you can't handle blood or self harm.**

 **Also thank you so so so so much for the reviews! I really appricate it, I honestly thought I was the only human on the planet who would ever read stuff like this!**

Tweek's POV:

I shivered behind a pile of boxes. "W-why are they here?" I said to myself. "Gah! W-what if ngh C-Craig wants coffee? Oh god! What if I drop coffee all over the ack! Floor! Oh god, oh god, it's too much pressure!" I screeched, collapsing to the concrete, grabbing fistfuls of my hair.

I scuttled onto my feet as I remembered Kenny knocked over a table. There was probably coffee on the floor. I tumbled through the door, dropping to my knees to pick up sugar packets. I was thankful to be alone. Tears streamed down my face. I wiped my nose on my sleeve as someone walked in. I ducked behind the counter as they mindlessly ordered something that sounded bizarre. Mocha Choco what? Whatever it was I threw something into a cup and swirled it around, passing it to them as they laid a handful of change on the counter and left.

I sank to the floor, a gooey mess of tears, gasping for air. I closed the shop early, stopping in the bathroom to clean up and straighten myself out.

My grandma had been in the nursing home for a while. When she first got in I promised I'd read to her every time I visited. We discovered that the newspaper comics were our favorites. I loved to hear her laugh. I always looked forward to it.

I walked into the old folks home, the newspaper nearly tucked under my arm.

"Hello Tweek." The receptionist sad. "I'm sorry but you can't go up today. There's a real bad flu going around. We don't want any of the old people to get sick."

I sighed. "Ack! O-okay! C-can you at least g-give my grandmother this?" I said thrusting the newspaper towards her.

"Of course." She said as I turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called. I turned to face her. "It'll get better, okay Tweek?" She said smiling.

I smiled back.

I walked out of the old folk's home with a smile plastered on my face. When I got home I squeezed through the door.

"Tweek? You're home early." Mm said from the couch.

"They d-didn't let me in." I squeaked.

"I left out dinner on the table." She said flatly.

I ignored her and went upstairs. I went into the bathroom. Out of habit I looked towards the tub. Why did I feel like I needed to hurt myself? I'd had a good night. Other than the crying, oh and I couldn't see my grandma, and there was a flu going round. Oh god, what if I got the flu! Then I'd have to go to the hospital. Wheat if Craig as there! Then it'd be just like 3rd grade! I couldn't handle that!

I stood on my toes, reaching for the top of the cabinet. My hand bounced around as I felt for something sharp. I swept my hand across the shelf. There was nothing there. I dropped to my knees, throwing the trash can aside and looking for my razor. Then I spotted the razor's reflection on the floor. I pinched it between my fingers, sighing with relief. I plugged the sink, filling it with soapy water and tossing the razor in.

"What are you gah! Doing?" I said to myself, pacing as I stripped off my clothes. "Don't do it. Ack! B-but today…was gah! So bad." I stuttered.

Slowly I climbed into the tub, razor in hand. The tub was cold. It gave me goosebumps. I shivered.

Slowly I drew the razor across my skin. The skin on my thigh gave way. At first there was nothing. Then the blood came rushing forth. I exhaled. My hand shook as I reached to do another line. _No Tweek, please. Stop._

I couldn't stop. I cut line after line until I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything. I laid in silence. In my own blood.

I reached forward to turn on the shower. Hot water pelted me, washing the blood away. When I got out I wrapped bandages around my legs, carefully, so I wouldn't get an infection.

My soul hurt.


End file.
